Barack Obama
'Barack "Hussein" Ubama aka Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti Osama aka Barry Soetoro (allegedly born August 4, 1961) (actually born some other time in Kenya) is the de facto President of the United States and the first A Fermative Action de facto President. There is no mandate (don't even TRY it) and because he was not born in the USA he is NOT eligible to be president and shouldnt even live here. How do we know he was born here? He WONT show us the proof. US citizens demand that we see his ACTUAL birth certificate. Early life Not much is known about Baracka Obamas life before becoming de facto president because he wont release any of his records. What is known for sure is that he did NOT even become a lawyer after graduating from Harvard Law which he only got into because of racial quotas (which is afermative action which is WRONG). The guy has NO legal acumen so he didnt even practice law but instead became a lame community organizer and started to attend the sermons of Black Supremacist (which is racism) Reverend Jermikah Wright. His favorite things were basketball, rogue states and listening to cRap such as DJ Snoop Doggy Dogg. Also he has admitted to cocaine or "crack" and marijuana use and probably liquid codeine AKA purple drank (thats what they drink). Politics After being inspired by terrorists, Obama decided to poisition himself to roll into the 2008 election and be voted President to undermine America and give are national secrets up to his Saudi masters. So he decided to enter politics and launched his career in the basement of the worlds most dangerous terrorist Bill Airs. He took advantage of liberal holleywood star Jerry Ryun smeering her husband Jack Ryan who was actually a Patroit and star of Patroit Games, but irregardless Obama was able to win his seat against Alan Keys. Blacks were shown to have voted Obama in at a 90% rate against Keys, proving they only voted for him because hes black. So he won the election legally but still kind of cheated, and should therefor be investigated by Ken Starr. Obama then rose to be the #1 contender for the Democrat nomination 2008 Election Even though Obama was proven to be the most liberal senator by a report (its accuracy is NOT in question) just like John Carrey before him he still was a top forerunner to represent the democrats in the 2008 Presidential election. The primaries swung his way in June and July, and after smeering his opponent Hillary Clinton, Obama proceeded to become the Democrat candidate by claiming he would bring Hope and Change to jaded libs. People voted for him because of this and also because of white guilt. See whats funny is that racism doesnt even exist in this country except for reverse racism, but some liberals still think racism exists so they voted for Obama even though no there is no such thing as racism against black people especially not from me. I am NOT racist I admire many blacks such as Dr. King and Bill Cosby. Anyway white guilt is the only possible explanation for how a black man could have been elected. Also people think hes the Messiah and that he will give them all a unicorn. But the truth is Obama is genocidal, simply put he will NOT give white people unicorns all he will give them is a free trip to the FEMA camps to be exterminated as discovered by patroit Glenn Beck. Also whats funny is he says hes about change but then picks Joe Biden to be his VP, a Washington insider whos been part of the problem for over 30 years. That is NOT change we can beleive in. However he was able to scam literally everyone and win. But he did NOT scam me, Im NOT the type to fall for liberal BS like Al Gore. My vote went to Mccain (I held my nose) who has a lot of military experience from being held hostage by charlie in Vietnam and who picked an actual GOOD vice president, Sarah Palin. Shes a smart hockey mom with more executive experience then Obama and she really energized the base. Anyway Obama won the election thanks to George Soros and the Reptilean Illumanati using ACORN to stuff the ballot box. List of Obamas accomplishments Reign of terror General policy Shortly after becoming president Obama immediately began raiding the treasury to put the economy in gridlock and gave everyone bailouts so that wellfare queens get all the money. He pals around with terrorists and ordered mustard gas on his hamburger which is literally a dirty bomb. He also wore mom jeans to a baseball game where he through the ball like a little girl. Obama won the 2009 Noble Peace Prize even though he didnt even do anything except play the race card more then Jesse Jackson. Also he gave the Queen an ipod. Im trying to think of anything Obama has done so far and Im drawing a blank. Actually there is one thing he did and thats ruined America. When will you liberals see that he is the anti-thesis of freedom. Like the Honda hybrid he wants to make us all drive. That is NOT freedom. Environment Obamas going to try to make us do global warming measures that will turn us all into hippy vegans. Global warming is NOT real otherwise why are there still subzero temperatures sometimes. Case closed and I dont care what Al Gore or anyone else says. Healthcare Obama and Pelosi are making us have healthcare pretending its for ARE sake. That is the government taking over through guile and is illegal according the Declaration of Independents. Look, angry doctors and medical professionals have already made there opinion known and they all agree 100% that universal healthcare will be a HUGE mistake. Who would you rather beleive, a doctor or Howard Dean? Gays Passing the Matthew Shepard act is just a way of destroying straight men, insuring that some gay guy will try to make them bi. Son dont even try it with me, I am STRAIGHT. If some guy tries to do ANYTHING gay with me Ill sodomize him. Next Obamas going to legalize gay marriage. Gays marrying each other...whats next, necrophiles marrying corpses? Guns Obama wants to take all are guns. Look this is the USA. Gats are protectected by the Second Commandment and God made that commandment so powerful that NOT even He could repeal it. Lets NOT even mention that this guy is making us loose the War on Terrorism, and is giving terrorists civilian trials and NOT nuking Iran. Without Iran being destroyed by a preemptive strike really soon we will be looking at World War 3. Bottom line we will NOT be safe long with this guy in charge because after he takes are guns we wont have anything to shoot terrorists with and then they will nuke us with the nukes they dont have. Crime He is soft on crime. This is the type of guy who wont even give a kid the death penalty if he breaks into your house. Instead he will just keep little Johnny caged up until he is 18 and then he will be free to kill again. That is wrong. Dont wanna get the electric chair DONT BREAK INTO PEOPLES HOUSES its pretty simple. Religion He wants to make Islam are national religion and inpose Sharina law so that we all have to warship Shiva or whatever. Appointments Like a true Marxist Obama loves czars. He appointed 100 of them and made Eric Holder the Attorney General. And Rahm Emanuel is his Chef of Staff. Inpeachment After being inpeached Obama will be deported back to Kenya. The best way I can describe where this guy really belongs is by posting a Tarzan gif where hes swinging on a vine thats actually a snake, but then I would be considered a racist. Even though its not even racial, Im just saying that in Africa you see vipers and and apes in the jungle. How can a fact be racist? Bottom line is the guy belongs in a cage. Killers go to jail is and hes killing America is all Im saying, Im NOT saying hes a monkey that belongs in a zoo and your the racist for even thinking that I meant that. Look the jury is out and we need Obama out of office even before 2012 or Obama will be the end of us either from how dumb he is and he ruins on accident or how he hates America and he does it on purpose. Personal life Obama is married to Michelle Obama. She is a racist who once said on a tape "Michelle Obama dont care about whitey". He also has two daughters, Malina and Kitana, who are both extreme leftists that wear peace tshirts. He likes to play basketball but hes no Michael Jordan or Larry Bird even though he practices all the time instead of actually doing his job. He is an illegil immigrant. Also he smokes. WTF is this guys problem? Category:Socialist Category:Nazi Category:Communist Category:Muslin Category:Kenyan Category:Hitler Category:Half breed Category:I am NOT racist